What If aternate ending to In Shade
by believable-pen
Summary: What if Ianto was still blind...


What If…. [a short alternative ending to In Shades of Black and White] enjoy

As the aura left Ianto, hen was able to hear Jack call his name. He could smell those 51st Century pheromones. Opening his eyes, he tried to focus on Jack's face.

Nothing.

Total darkness.

He was still blind.

A single tear rolled down Ianto's face. "I still can't see."

Jack pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry, Yan."

He smiled weakly. "I thought it was too good to last." He sighed. "But at least I can hear and smell now."

Jack kissed his lips softly.

"I won't break. Promise." He kissed Jack passionately.

"Your eyes were burnt pretty badly by that flash of light," said Owen.

"Or maybe that's how the energy got into Ianto in the first place," suggested Tosh.

"Good point," said Owen. "I never thought of that."

"So," began Ianto. "What happens now? I Can't keep working for Torchwood. I can't see to do anything."

Jack thought for a moment. "You can learn brail. I'll get you a brail adapted computer. We can start doing our reports orally."

Ianto laughed. "That will take month, learning brail."

"So, we'll do our own reports til then."

"Right," agreed Owen. "I'll keep mine short."

"That'll be the day," quipped Ianto.

They all laughed.

Jack went to move away.

"Jack?"

"Just going to my office to get something."

"Okay. Ianto settled back in the chair. "Is the couch nearby? This chair is so uncomfortable."

Tosh guided him to the couch.

"Thanks, Tosh."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your perfume."

"We'll have to keep wearing the same ones," said Gwen.

Tosh nodded.

Jack came back from his office carrying the Yellow Pages. "I've looked up The Royal Institute for the Blind. They has a section on learning brail. There's a school in Cardiff that meets twice a week for two hours." Jack sat on the arm of the couch. "Wanna go?" he asked Ianto.

"Will you be taking me?"

"I'll do better than that. I'll take the classes with you."

"You, learn brail?"

"Why not. Someone has to check your work for spelling mistakes."

Ianto laughed. "That would be great, Cariad. Thanks."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll give them a call now. How about we start as soon as we can?"

Ianto nodded.

That night, Jack and Ianto talked about what would happen after Ianto learnt to read brail.

"You can have a separate file cabinet in the archives. I'll put plaques up on each Hub level, so you know where you are. I don't see why, in a few months, you can't find your own way to archives."

"And the bathroom," added Ianto. "So I can go on my own."

"Arh. I enjoy our little visits." Jack joked.

"I just bet you do."

They both laughed.

"We'll still be able to do things together," said Ianto. "But the movies is outt. I'll have to have my food put on my plate like a clock. Don't want to get it all down me and over the table."

"You'll learn all that, I'm sure."

Ianto kissed Jack and they made love. Slowly, passionately and with great tenderness.

The evening came for Ianto to go to his first brail lesson. He was really nervous.

Jack tried to put him at ease.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry."

As Jack drove them, Ianto had his head turned away from him.

"What's with the silence?"

"Just thinking. Sorry."

"It's okay. Anything you wanna share?"

Ianto turned his head. "You must be disappointed. That I'm blind, I mean."

Jack pulled the SUV over and put his hands on Ianto's upper arms turning him to face him.

"Don't you ever think that. Not ever. It's a hurdle we'll get over. I'm not still with you out of pity. I love you."

Ianto half smiled, half grimaced. "I guess I just needed to hear you say it."

Jack let go of Ianto and drove on. They arrived a few minutes later.

"We're here."

"Thanks for taking the classes with me. I feel a whole lot better about it now."

"Good."

Jack got out of the SUV and walked around to help Ianto out. Together, they walked to the front door. Jack knocked.

A man in his early thirties opened the door.

"Captain Harkness and Mr Jones."

Jack nodded.

"Please, come in."

Jack helped Ianto over the threshold and into a large, airy room.

"I understand you'll both be taking lessons."

"That's right," said Jack.

"Are you work colleagues, friends?"

"Lovers," said Ianto.

"Right. In that cast," he turned to look at the door behind him. "David?"

A man in his late twenties walked into the room. He was blind.

"This is my partner, David. He was sighted until three years ago. I, like you," he said to Jack. "wanted to lear brail with him."

Ianto smiled.

"My name is Charlie, by the way." He held out his hand.

Jack shook it. "Jack."

"Ianto." He shook his hand.

"So, you can both get two hours tutorial each session. David will teach you, Jack and I'll teach Ianto."

"Great," said Ianto.

Charlie smiled. "Shall we start the first lesson?"

"Yes," said Jack and Ianto, almost at the same time.

THE END


End file.
